Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od Jona? (TPNWH4)
Chris: 'Poprzednio na Wyspie Hursa! Drużyny zmierzyły się z torem przeszkód oraz szukaniem igły w stogu siana, DOSŁOWNIE! Dahlia ponownie wykazała się pomysłowością i pierwszy raz jej drużyna wygrała! Mieliśmy też pierwszy rozłam w sojuszu Fiony, bo pożegnaliśmy Melanię, ofiarę intryg Matthew'a! Ten chłopak jeszcze namiesza! Kto odpadnie? Kto komu podpadnie? Oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę na Wyspie Hursa! ''Domek Szybujących Orłów, pokój dziewczyn, siódma rano 'Crystal: '''Gdzie on jest!? Kto go zabrał!? '''Stella: '''Co ci znowu szlaufelico odwaliło!? '''Crystal: '''Ktoś mi ukradł telefon! '''Willow: '''To się nazywa Karma, masz to za tajne układy z Melanie! '''Crystal: '''O czym ty mówisz? '''Fiona: '''Nie udawał głupiej miałyście tajny sojusz! '(PZ)Crystal: 'Nie miałam żadnego sojuszu z Melanie! Dodatkowo zniknął mi telefon... A Matthew na poprzedniej eliminacji wyszedł do "toalety", łącząc fakty, ma przesrane! ''Część domku chłopaków '''Crystal: ''Wchodzi do środka Matthew! Musimy porozmawiać! '''Matthew: '''Rety, dziewczyno! Po co mnie znowu budzisz!? '(PZ)Simon: Crystal przechodzi samą siebie, drze się tak głośno, że pewnie nawet Żmije pobudziła Przed domkiem 'Matthew: '''Po co żeś mnie budziła? Chyba nasz układ jest jasny '''Crystal: '''No właśnie! Wykorzystałeś mnie i pozbawiłeś dowodów przeciwko tobie! '''Matthew: '''Hehe, szybko to ogarnęłaś, ale już jest dla ciebie za późno, jesteś następna moja droga ''odchodzi Domek Żmij, pokój dziewczyn 'Lillie: '''A PSIK! '''Alice: '''Musimy znaleźć sposób, żeby ją wyleczyć, bo nie wytrzymam '''Lillie: '''A PSIK! Ja naprawdę was przepraszam! '''Alice: '''Ja wychodzę! '''Tom: '''Hej Alice! '''Alice: '''Siemasz Tom! '''Tom: '''Mam nadzieję, że będzie śniadanie umieram z głodu '''Alice: '''Jest późniejsza pora niż na ostatnich "śniadaniach" '''Joshua: '''Może po prostu chodźmy na stołówkę? ''Na stołówce 'Tom: '''PANIE SZEFIE GDZIE JEST ŻARCIE!? '''Chef: '''Zaraz będzie prowincjonalny, drący ryja karaluchu! Ty! Wieśniara! Zawołaj innych! '''Alice: '''Ok! ''Wychodzi i po jakimś czasie wraca z resztą uczestników 'Chef: '''Dobra, jedźcie, ''rozdaje uczestnikom tace z jedzeniem '''Crystal: '''Nareszcie, normalne jedzenie! '''Stella: ''Zabiera jej jedzenie'' Crystal: 'Hej! '''Stella: '''Nie zasłużyłaś! Kto chce żarcie Crystal!? '''Tom: '''Ja chcę! '''Stella: '''To bierz! '''Lillie: '''Tom, A PSIK! dużo jesz... '''Tom: '''Bo lubię! '''Emily: '''I to jest nie sprawiedliwe, niektórzy utrzymują dietę by być szczupłym, a taki żre jak świnia i jest chydy jak patyk '(PZ)Tom: 'Nie zawsze byłem szczupły i szczęśliwy... Nie chcę o tym gadać '''Chris: '''Uczestnicy! Gotowi na czwarte wyzwanie!? '''Crystal: '''Byłabym gotowa gdyby nie ten je**ny c**j nie zabrał mi telefonu, a ta spasiona s**a nie zabrała jedzenia! '''Fiona: '''Matthew'a w to nie mieszaj! '''Crystal: '''Zamknij mordę z****na ku**o ''Uderza Fioną w twarz, zaczynają się bić 'Patrick: '''Ale sexy, dwie laski się biją! '''Chris: '''DOŚĆ! Idziemy! '(PZ)Fiona: 'Crystal, to twoje ostatnie w tym programie! '(PZ)Crystal: 'Matthew wszystkich zaślepił! To dopiero czwarte zadanie, a on już zmanipulował wszystkich dookoła! Jest bardziej przebiegły niż poprzedni antagoniści Totalnej Porażki razem wzięci! '''Chris: '''Witajcie ponownie na polanie! Usiądźcie proszę na ławkach! '''Dahlia: '''Dobra, na czym polega zadanie? '''Chris: '''Co ty taka w gorącej wodzie kompana? Ok tłumaczę, dzisiejsze zadanie to quiz! '''Jon: '''McLean tobie na serio kończą się pomysły! '''Chris: '''Jednak mam mały dodatek! Za złą odpowiedź porazi was prąd! '''Dahlia: '''Niby skąd? Nic pod nas nie podpiąłeś! '''Chris: 'Ławka pod wami może was porazić! Każda drużyna dostanie 5 pytań, drużyna z większą ilością dobrych odpowiedzi, oczywiście wygrywa! Za zejście z ławki przegrywacie! Zaczynamy! Pierwsze pytanie, kategoria-historia dla Orłów! W, którym roku Kanada uzyskała niepodległość? '''Theo: '''O kurde... '''Simon: '''Wie ktoś? '''Gavin: '''1931! '''Chris: '''Dobrze! Teraz Żmije! Kto odkrył Amerykę? Wystarczy nazwa narodowości '''Peter: '''Ja wiem! '''Albert: '''Nie, one nie wie, jest młodszy i głupszy ode mnie, to byli oczywiście Hiszpanie! '''Peter i Dahlia: ''facepalm'' Chris: 'Błąd! Byli to wikingowie! ''Wciska przycisk i Kąsające Kobry zostają porażone prądem '''Lillie: '''Ała! To A PSIK! bolało... '''Chris: Dobrze, kategoria numer dwa, języki obce, Orły, musicie zgadnąć w jakim języku jest to zdanie: Vertaald in een online vertaler, oordeel niet Simon: 'Ja chyba wiem '''Fiona: '''To mów! '''Simon: '''Dobra, szwedzki? '''Chris: '''Nie, niderlandzki ''Razi Orły prądem '''Chris: '''I teraz Żmije, wasze zdanie to: Se você leu isso, eu parabenizo você por desperdiçar seu tempo '''Albert: '''Oczywiste, to hisz... '''Joshua: ''Zatyka usta Albertowi Portugalski! '''Chris: '''Dobrze! Mamy remis! '(PZ)Albert: Mają farta, ale to jestem tutaj najlepszy! 'Chris: '''Kategoria numer 3! Geografia! Orły, najmniejsze państwo świata? '''Ben: '''Watykan? '''Chris: '''Zgadza się! Żmije, jakie jest największe? '''Anastazja: '''RASZIJAAAAAAAAAAAAAA :D '''Chris: '''Też dobrze, 2 do 2, a kategoria numer 4 to astronomia! Orły, czy słońce to gwiazda? '''FIona: '''O kurde... '''Theo: '''Trochę czuje się zażenowany... '''Gavin: '''Tak! '''Chris: '''Dobrze! A Żmije, czy asteroida i kometa to to samo? '''Dahlia: '''Oczywiście, że nie '''Chris: '''Też dobrze, ludzie mądrzy jesteście, 3 do 3 '''Gavin: '''Może dałbyś coś bardziej wymagającego? '''Chris: '''Wedle życzenia, kategoria numer pięć to Totalna Porażka! '''Julia: '''Dobra, to teraz dowaliłeś... '''Chris: '''Orły, jaki jest największy kraj europejski, który odwiedziliśmy w trzecim sezonie? '''Matthew: '''Ja chyba pamiętam, Francja? '''Chris: '''Tak! Żmije, ile odwiedziliśmy państw w Azji? '''Lillie: '''Ja A PSIK! wiem! A PSIK! Jedno? '''Chris: '''Dwa! ''Razi Żmije prądem ''4 do 3 dla Orłów! Ostatnie pytanie, kategoria, JA! '''Crystal: '''Chyba cie pogięło McLean! '''Jon: '''Musimy odpowiedzieć, albo przegramy! '''Chris: '''Pytanie do Orłów, co mojego zostało zniszczone w piątym sezonie? '''Crystal: '''Banalne! Willa! '''Chris: '''To był domek, ale zaliczę wam... Żmije, w jakim mieście znajduje się sklep ze złotymi podobiznami mnie? '''Peter: '''JA WIEM! '''Albert: '''Zamknij się! On na pewno źle odpowie! '''Peter: '''Sam prawie źle odpowiedziałeś! Daj mi powiedzieć! '''Albert: '''Nie! Ja wiem lepiej od ciebie! '''Stella: '''Hej! Pozwól bratu powiedzieć ''Wstaje i podchodzi do Alberta ''Masz go nie traktować z góry tylko dlatego, że jest słabszy! '''Chris: '''Stalla wstała z ławki, CZYLI KĄSAJĄCE ŻMIJE WYGRYWAJĄ! '''KŻ: '''TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK! '''SO: '''Stella! '''Stella: '''Sorka! '''Fiona: '''Przynajmniej wyleci Crystal! '''Crystal: '''Heh... to już koniec... ''Trochę później, przed domkiem Orłów '''Crystal: ''Siedzi zamyślona'' Matthew: 'Jak to jest? Wiedzieć, że to już koniec, ale czekać jeszcze aż to nadejdzie? '''Crystal: '''Wiesz co!? Odwal się! '(PZ)Crystal: ''Zapłakana Ja już nie wiem co robić, zostałam oszukana i nikt mi nie wierzy... ''Domek Żmij, pokój dziewczyn Lillie: 'Chyba zaczyna mi przechodzić '''Emily: '''O fajnie... '''Dahlia: '''Ej patrzcie przez okno, gdzie biegnie Tom? '(PZ)Tom: ''Je dwa kawałki ciasta równocześnie Nie mogłem się powstrzymać! Wiem, że to obżeranie się sprawiło, że moje dzieciństwo było piekłem, ale nie mogę się powstrzymać! Dobre to ciasto... Mam też drugie dla drużyny ''Rozgląda się ''A... To było to... ''Ceremonia eliminacji 'Chris: '''Witajcie Orły! Znowu wam się nie udało! A tak dobrze zaczęliście! Dobrze, pierwsze pianki są dla Bena, Julii, Gavina, Fiony, Simona, Patricka, Theo i Willow, zostali Stella, Matthew i Crystal, przedostatnia pianka jest dla . . . . . Matthew! Stella, ty możesz odpaść bo przez ciebie przegrała drużyna '''Stella: '''No sory ludziska, ale ten ziomek mnie wkurzył '''Chris: '''A Crystal może odpaść przez tajny sojusz z Melanie i bycie niezbyt miłą '''Crystal: '''Nie było żadnego sojuszu! Matthew wami manipuluje! '''Theo: '''Przestań oskarżać Matthew'a! On jest spoko w przeciwieństwie od ciebie! '''Chris: '''Ostatnia pianka trafia do... . . . . . . . . . . Stelli! Crystal pora się pożegnać... '''Crystal: '''Dobra, wygrałeś, za nim wejdę do tej kuli, przypomnijcie sobie słowa Melanie ''Wchodzi do kuli i zjeżdża 'Chris: '''A tak chciałem ją zepchnąć... no cóż, aby poznać następnego wyeliminowanego uczestnika, oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę na Wyspie Hursa! '(PZ)Fiona: 'Tak się zastanawiając, co jeżeli Crystal miała rację... ''Wychodzi z pokoju zwierzeń, za nim stoi Matthew, który ją podsłuchał Następny odcinek Kategoria:Totalna Porażka na Wyspie Hursa